Never Know
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a sequel/crossover of The Closer from It's Just a wedding and AMC/L Word's What the soul wants. What if the person we think have time to say those things we wanted to say them wasn't going to be there in the next minute?
1. Chapter 1

_Never Know_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_**This is a sequel of It's just a wedding from the Closer and the Sequel to What the Soul Want from the L Word. **_

_Captain Brenda Leigh Johnson-Howard was walking into the office and she had a slender black woman standing by her door with Chief Pope. "Chief I hope this isn't yet another nominee for a replacement." Brenda said and Chief Pope responded, "Chief this is Officer Tasha Williams and she comes recommended to priority homicide she is a former military officer and she has served our country, I believe she should trained for our….." Brenda shot him a look and smiled only as she could. "Ms. Williams, may I see you in my office, thank you?" Brenda asked and Tasha walked in as Brenda followed. Chief Pope came in and she looked over her files. "You seem to very qualified officer." Brenda said and Pope responded, "She could also be a go-between your division and the uniforms to established a strong communication line." Brenda who lost Sanchez was still mourning even after getting married. "I would like to speak to Ms. Williams." Brenda said and Pope left. _

"_Mama, I'm sorry for the timing of all this. I actually met Lt. Sanchez briefly and he was someone I would have love to have learned from." Tasha said and Brenda responded, "Thank you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Know**_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part two**_

"_**So Angie was drawing the other night with Miranda and I was watching them together." Bianca said to Reese. "I watched what Miranda drew, she drew my family, Jenny and you." Bianca said and Reese smiled they have been going out strong for a month. "I'm worried about so many people fading out Miranda's life that's why I want Jenny around because she's my friend and Miranda loves her." Bianca said and Reese gave her a look like you don't have to explain. "Sweetie, I knew what was going to happen when I kissed you the first set of times. Don't worry. However, you might need to tell Jenny if she doesn't stop being anal she might become a literal part of the foundation of the set." Reese said and Bianca understood how easy is for Jenny to piss someone off..Jenny knocked then Bianca let her in and Miranda ran to her…Jenny was happy to see Miranda and then after a small exchange, she went back to what she was doing. "I'm sorry I was just driving around because some southern bitch….." Jenny stopped because the exchange that was had was annoying… **_

_**Reese interrupted with, "What did you tell her that you needed to change the bed even if it's looks the same as it does in the book." "No **__Reese….__**Anyway Alice wanted to have a dinner with you two and Tasha, the reason I'm here to rely the message is because it's a surprise and she annoyed me talking about it while I was writing." Jenny said and then left. Bianca looked at Reese and said, "How are you with that?" "I would never have guess but my father has fair skin and Tasha mother is really dark. I didn't see that coming but my father not caring about other's people feelings that's normal…" Reese said and Bianca held her girlfriend. **_

_**Nikki was talking to her friends and she was listening to two very heavy-set women talking about a guy who didn't look well. He was obviously writing something and they would saying how he looked crazy and must be suffering from Schizophrenia. **__The guy heard this and Nikki jumped out of the seat as both of those women's heads would blown off as he opened his jacket to show he had multiple bombs._


	3. Chapter 3

_Never Know_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Bianca was driving with Miranda and then she heard sirens in the back of her car. She pulled over to the side of the road and looked then drove behind to find they would parked in front of the restaurant she usually takes Miranda too. She flipped on the radio to the nearest news station then began to go back home._

_**Reese was working on some last details and Jenny came in. "I love the new design of the closet and could you take out another wall." Jenny said and Reese heard this same thing for the last week. Reese told her why it won't work. "Come on I read the book fifteen times, I could say it Latin." Reese said and Jenny responded, "Really?" So after a little more arguing they agree to re-arrange the closet space a little and Tina walk in Reese gave the **__your friend is about to die a very violent death look__**. **_**"**_Oh Goody. Jenny is being a bitch right now._**" Tina thought to herself.**

_**Chief Brenda coordinated everyone and Brenda told Tasha to get the uniforms ready to help the hostages out. After an hour, Bianca drove back and was in her house. Bianca called Reese telling her what had happened.**_

"_**Ms. Johnson, you could take everyone except for this whore Niki Stevens. I want you to allow me to take her hostage!" The man named Jerry said and added, "This little bitch cause me a job and I want her dead! I never meant for that mother to almost get ran off the road!" Jenny saw the television and was so scared for Nikki and Tina nodded for Reese to leave to Bianca….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never Know **_

_**By**_

_**Cldragon0E**_

_**Part Four**_

_**So the deadline was clear, Brenda lets him take Nikki or he blows the whole place up, everyone dies. No power or water must go off and the building was narrow no one could make a clean sniper shot. **__Reese was worried to death as Bianca was watching intensely looking at Reese. "She's going to be fine." Bianca said and Reese responded, "She did make amends for what happened to you. She knew it was good for her to it and it would make me happy." Reese was so worried and said, "I told her that I was tired of throwing her clothes everywhere because she thinks her house is a sorority house twenty-four hours a day. I told that one of these days you're going to…" Reese cried harder._

_**Jenny didn't say a word and Tina was on the phone Bette relying everything then getting into a fight about Angelica's new school. Tina hung up and Jenny didn't stopped looking at the television. Twenty-six minutes, Chief Johnson was still thinking on how to save everyone and not just one. There was a phone call from Fritz and this is where it gets personal…**_

_**Niki Stevens was sitting there and her friends would around, she saw a blonde with a jeans and a low-cut shirt not worried. Nikki slid to her and asked, "Why aren't you freaking out?" "My mother is the chief of police and as her own division. She's going to get him because right now, she's not going to be a captain, she going to be a mother." Annabelle said and Chief Brenda Leigh at twenty-four minutes…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Never Know_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

"_Sergeant Gabriel will have to run through you." Brenda said and then whispered that her daughter was there. "Your orders, however, we can't switch reigns if he calls again and so let me do the talking but Sergeant it falls on you…" Brenda said._

_**Early in the morning Tasha had brought an engagement ring for Alice and remembered that she didn't put it in the locker and knew that Alice was coming home right now, she saw the ring and the box…Alice was screaming her head off and then called Tina about the ring. Tina then told her what was going on and said Nikki was in there. **_

_Jenny just sat there and watched. She remembered punching Nikki in the eye and it played over in her head. She remembered breaking up with Bianca and now she finds herself with a phone…_

"_Jenny." Bianca said and Jenny responded in a trance like state, "It doesn't matter anymore Bianca, the fight doesn't matter and of course she was wrong. If she makes it, I'm going to….." Bianca knew that Jenny could do what she wants and just said, "Well then pray Jenny, I know you have reasons to hate God and I don't want to see that side of you, please pray." Jenny dropped the phone. Annabelle kept looking at the bombs, something wasn't right about the bombs but she didn't know it yet and he kept moving his wrist where his watch was towards him. Annabelle took her phone and made a picture. _

_**Chief Johnson knew Gabriel had twenty minutes and then Brenda got a picture then was sent to her by her daughter. She saw the bomb and watch. She called Gabriel over who showed the picture to the bomb squad. Gabriel had good news…"Chief the bomb he has on him is a dud but the watch he has is more of a trigger, the real bomb is in there."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Never know _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Nineteen minutes to go, Tasha approached chief Johnson, "Madame, I have a plan." Tasha said and after listening Gabriel who was in charge, he approved it. They both got vast up and Brenda looked at Tasha. _

_Brenda said, "This is a direct order officer, you are not to die." Brenda came into the diner and showed no fear. "I'm Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson Howard, I understand…I don't understand Jerry why killed all these people." Brenda said and Jerry responded, "They all seen her movies, they all e-mail and they are all on her My-space. She told me to get a shot of her ex's girlfriend and I almost ran her off the road, a mother and a child. I wanted to tell people, I told her and I quit. I lost my house and my job, that shot was going to be thousands. This little bitch caused me!" Tasha was slowly walking in and she saw flashes of her life with Alice. "Well, Jerry let's think about this, I could have put her away and the officer could have made it point to find you. Our system…" Brenda said and Annabelle responded, "Mom!" "Annabelle Johnson please be quiet." Brenda said and Jerry responded, "What are you saying?" "Take me and let everyone go" Brenda said. Jerry reluctantly agreed and everyone left but Nikki Stevens and Brenda Leigh then Tasha made her way. _

"_Where's the bomb?" Brenda asked and Jerry saw the reflection, Tasha saw it to and was late to move out of it there would two shots. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Never Know_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Jenny drove like a bat out of hell and saw that the ambulance was there. Reese and Bianca would there in the house with Alice. Nikki Stevens came out first as Annabelle Johnson escorted her out and Nikki had blood splatter on her. Jenny ran from the car and Nikki saw it. Jenny hugged Nikki so tight and so hard just like the first night she said I love you, she looked at Nikki and quietly said, "I love you." "Oh now you love me, I could have died." Nikki said and they kissed really good. The door opened for two stretchers…..Brenda Leigh Johnson was leading one fifteen minutes later with Tasha with a bullet-hole in her shoulder and Alice ran out of the house to drive. _

"_Officer I speak for my team when I say welcome to our division." Brenda said and Tasha smiled. Annabelle hugged her mother. Tasha was in the hospital and Alice's mouth was down the hall, Alice ran in she chew her out then cried. She carefully hugged Tasha and quietly said, "Yes I will married you." Jenny didn't stop holding Nikki and vice versa. Reese walked in and kneel down to her then hugged her tightly, Reese was crying hard then Bianca came in, she hugged Nikki. Reese motion that she was going to see Tasha and walked in, Reese and Tasha had a rocky start. Reese slowly hugged Tasha and Alice was happy for this moment. _

_Brenda Leigh lid a candle and looked up then said, "Julio, thank you….." It was rare that a forty-five would jam with a full magazine but then able to shoot without any adjustments when the direction of the target was moved to Tasha. Brenda saw another day, Tasha was going to have to endure wedding plans. Reese, Bianca, Jenny, Nikki, Tasha and Alice would their own family. _


End file.
